


get closer to me

by SkyRose



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foreplay, Maya Hansen Lives, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Iron Man 3, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: In which Maya surprises her partners.





	get closer to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



> From the wonderful prompt list, I chose "Maya Hansen (IM3) and what she ended up doing After Surviving IM3 (bonus points if it’s Tony and Pepper)." I love Maya, so I couldn't resist it! Enjoy! ;D

Maya walked into Stark Tower with her head held high. She used her clearance card to take the elevator all the way to the top. 

“Hello?” she called when she entered the penthouse, expecting to find a surprised billionaire and strawberry blonde. All she found was silence and darkness. Well, not quite. She could distant music. She followed the sound to the master bedroom.

The door was slightly ajar. Through it, she could see the tangled legs of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. She smirked before deciding to strip down to her bra and underwear. 

She pushed the door open with a flourish, causing the couple’s heads to swing to the doorway.

“Maya!” Pepper exclaimed, giving her a smeared lipstick grin. 

“Hey there,” Tony drawled, his eyes focused downward.

“You said you'd be back Tuesday!” Pepper continued.

Maya had been away at the Annual International Chemistry Conference. She had missed last year’s, due to all the drama with AIM and her near death experience. 

Maya made her way to the bed, sitting down next to the pair. “I decided to cut my trip short. I missed you,” she admitted with a smirk. Her hand cupped Pepper’s cheek as she leaned in for a kiss.

Pepper moaned, rocking forward and placing her hands on Maya’s breasts. Maya’s fingers found their way into Pepper’s hair. She tugged at the light strands to get a reaction out of her.

Tony’s arm wrapped around Maya’s waist. “I hope you missed me too,” he whispered into her ear. His low voice sent a thrill down her bare spine.

Maya broke away from the kiss to smile at Tony. “Of course, Stark.”

Tony roughly kissed her as Pepper took off Maya’s bra. The scientist smiled, knowing she had made the right decision to come home early.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated! <3


End file.
